New Magic Old Magic
by JadeNyx
Summary: Ryou Bakura's life is never normal. First the Ring, shadow games and his yami. Now he has to deal with owls, the boy-who-lived and Death Eaters? What the heck are Death Eaters?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh, this story was written for fun**

New Magic

Prologue

"Are you sure about this?" Voldemort hissed from his throne in the darkened room.

" Y-Yes my lord," the Death Eater replied with a slight tremor in his voice. " With all seven items you will have the power to rule the world but even just one will give you tremendous power. You will be able to call the shadows to do your biding, initiate shadow games, and each item has its own unique power. Like the Rod, it can control people's minds like the imperius curse but it's a lot harder to counter. And the Scales can judge a person's soul and the Ring can take souls and-"

"Enough. You will be rewarded. Death Eaters," Voldemort cried as he stood up," we have a new goal! Find the Seven Millennium Items!"

Meanwhile, miles away at Hogwarts, the aged Headmaster sat wearily behind his desk stroking his phoenix Fawkes.

"I have a dilemma Fawkes," the old man admitted sighing," a sixteen-year-old muggleborn boy has been found in Japan who possesses strong magical powers, however, he has not been taught. He doesn't even know magic exists; and no school will accept him old as he is. I could, but do I have the right to take this boy away from his safe life and bring him into Voldemort's reach? Still at least this way he will be prepared. I should get started on that letter if I want it to reach Japan at a decent hour." As the Headmaster pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a green inkwell he muttered to himself "What was the boy's name again? Oh yes, Mister Ryou Bakura."

Halfway around the world, Ryou Bakura slept on, oblivious to the fact that his fate had just been sealed.


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-gi-oh or Harry Potter

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. If you have any suggestions for how this story should go feel free to tell me, I haven't really decided yet. Ryou's going to be a lot more open and express his emotions towards Bakura in this and Bakura less bloodthirsty and psycho ( except towards Voldemort and co.) ,which is why Ryou can express his emotions without fear of retribution. In other words OOC**

New Magic

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning on Monday, June 29th. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and the birds were singing. All in all it was a perfect, beautiful, peaceful Monday morning in Domino, Japan.

_Crash_

"**STUPID BIRD!!!" **

Or not.

* * *

Ryou Bakura was _not_ having a good day. First, he had been rudely woken at 3 am by his yami because he had a craving for pizza and didn't know the phone number to order it. So Ryou had gotten up, grumbling all the way, and searched nearly the entire house until he found their favourite pizza place's number (Pizza Hut), only to find out that they weren't open. Ryou had wanted to leave at that and go back to bed, but Bakura had threatened to break into Pizza Hut and make it himself so they spent the next _**2 hours **_searching for a place that was open.

Second, when they _finally_ found one, the person at the other end told him it would take another hour to get their as they were understaffed right now, when Bakura stated that he wasn't hungry anymore and wanted to duel instead. After a small mental breakdown on Ryou's part in which a certain yami was seen running for his dead life, they settled down for a fun duel (Bakura using the Millennium Ring to create a solid body to use), an _owl_ began pecking at the window. _An OWL! _Bakura opened the window intending to scare it off but instead it flew right into the room, and then decided to perch on top of Dark Necrofear with it long black nail piercing the card. There had been complete silence for a full 2 seconds before Bakura slowly reached out to grab the owl, and, sensing its imminent demise the owl took off towards the book shelf completely tearing the card. Bakura lost it. He grabbed the thing nearest to him (which happened to be an extremely expensive vase that Ryou's father had given him for his last birthday) and chucked it at the owl. It missed, resulting in a terrifying _crash_ against the back wall as it shattered into a thousand pieces, followed by a yell of "**STUPID BIRD!!!" **

No, Ryou Bakura was NOT having a good day.

* * *

"Bakura calm down, we can fix it!" Ryou cried desperately as Bakura went on a rampage, snarling and chucking anything that wasn't nailed down at the owl, which merely ruffled its feathers before it found a new spot to perch. Ryou heaved a sigh before taking a deep breath and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP AND CALM DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT, I'M TELLING THE PHARAOH YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE!"

Bakura froze in the middle of trying to throw the TV. with an astonished look in his eyes.

"Now, take a deep breath, remember that this is MY house and that you'll be the one to explain to my father why we need more money than usual, and _then _try to remember that the Dark Necrofear the bird damaged was only the shadow realm copy so there was no real harm done."

"Oops."

"Oops! That's all you can say? My living room is ruined!" Ryou shrieked throwing his hands in the air, "You better start cleaning up this room right now Bakura!" he snarled stomping his foot.

As Ryou supervised Bakura cleaning his living room, the owl that had started the whole fiasco settled down on the arm of the couch to wait until one of the two silly human relived her of her burden.

After Bakura had finished cleaning the living room and he and Ryou had sat down, the bird stuck its right leg out to Ryou. Both their mouths dropped open.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing Bakura?"

"If you're seeing an owl perching on our couch, holding its leg out with a letter tied to it…then yes."

…

"Well? Are you going to take it or just sit there?"

Ryou shot him a glare but leaned forward to retrieve the letter from the owl. The letter was addressed to-

Mr. R. Bakura

3rd Bedroom on the Right

16 Kindachi Gairo

Domino, Japan

It was written in beautiful flowing green ink and on the other side was a seal with four animals, a lion, a badger, a raven and lastly a snake.

"Uh, Ryou," Bakura asked," how many people are their, that actually know you have three bedrooms?"

"What type of question is that? How many do you think?" Ryou asked back sarcastically.

"I think I preferred when you were afraid of me." Bakura grumbled, "Well? Are you going to actually read it, or keep staring at it like it's going to bit your head off?"

Ryou shot him another glare but did open the letter and proceed to read it out loud. It said:

Dear Mr. Ryou Bakura,

It has come to my attention that you possess magical abilities. This may come as a shock to you, that magic is real and you have it, but I assure you, it is real and you do have it. In fact you are quite strong for someone your age and without any training no less. Normally those with magical abilities (witches and wizards) are sensed the summer of the year that they turn eleven, however, for some reason you were our instruments did not register your magical aura. You first came to my attention when one month ago you sent off a powerful burst of magic. The-

"Bakura, what magic were you using that was powerful enough that they picked it up, if they've never done so before?" Ryou asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Uh,um, a month ago? Well I don't really remember. It _was_ a month ago," he laughed weakly. Ryou looked downright **scary** (not to mention dangerous) when he looked like that.

"R-e-e-e-a-lly. So that couldn't have been the incident when you got us thrown out of the art exhibit because the manager claimed you broke all the one-of-a-kind stained glass windows with a wave of your hand?" he growled. Ryou still hadn't gotten over it- they had been permanently banned.

"I told you then and I'll tell you now, I don't have that kind of power. My magic is totally different." Bakura huffed, "It wasn't my fault," he finished.

As Bakura had been speaking Ryou had started to think. If what Bakura said was true and he hadn't done it, their were only a few other options. One, someone else did it-not likely. Two, the ring was gaining new powers-even more unlikely. Or three, (however more unlikely it seemed.) Ryou himself had the power and Bakura had tapped into it when he had gotten angry.

"I think its number three." Bakura piped up.

"Stop reading my mind! If I'm not talking over the mind link, it's private!"

"I live in your head," he stated, "What else am I supposed to do when you won't let me steal. Besides now you don't have to waste time explaining to me what you were thinking." He finished smugly.

Ryou slowly counted to ten.

"Alright, would you mind sharing why you think its number three."

"Of course hikari. As you know you are very different from my other hosts, for one you've lasted longer than all of them combined. Another is that you're my reincarnation, but the way you're the most different is that you had magic, before you got the ring. However as the ring is somewhat sentient it 'hid' your magic from you (and I'm guessing from the wizards too,) because it realized you could be a threat if you learned how to use it. By 'hiding' your magic from you it made it seem very weak, like it wasn't growing. From what the wizard in the letter said I'm guessing that because it couldn't grow naturally it leached off of the ring, which would make your magic very strong."

"Why didn't you tell me I had magic," Ryou accused.

Bakura shrugged, "It didn't concern me, it seemed weak, and to tell you the truth, I kind of, might have, forgotten about it. Anyways, as I was saying, over the last few months I've been feeling it more, especially when you or **I **got angry-"

"And you **still** didn't think to tell me?"

"Hey, I was still trying to figure out why your magic was reacting to my emotions. Even though you're my reincarnation you still have parts of you that are unique to and ONLY yours- your magic is one of those, it shouldn't react for me at all."

"If you knew my magic was reacting to anger-"

"But back to the museum incident, that woman made me so angry what with her babbling on and on about how those windows were so special, and how they were her pride and joy, and then she **dared** to accuse us of spying and trying to steal her designs. I was so pissed, that I wanted something to happen to her _precious_ windows so bad, which would teach her a lesson. Mainly, it is stupid to make something out of glass that you want to last. You know, I think I shouted that last bit out loud."

"You did," Ryou muttered.

"I felt your magic spike but didn't think anything of it until the windows broke. That's about it."

"And even after all of **that** you didn't think to tell me? You know like 'Hey Ryou, you have your own magic.' By the way, why do I have my own magic?"

Bakura was silent.

"Well?"

"Why don't we talk about this later and finish reading that letter." He suggested.

Ryou sighed knowing that he wouldn't get anything more out of him, but skimmed his eyes over the letter to find his spot and continued to read.

"Okay. The blast of magic that you let out was powerful enough for most wizards around the world to feel it. An investigation was started to find out what caused it and when it was discovered that you were an untrained wizard, the International Council of Wizards (the ICW) sent out a request to all schools asking if they would accept you. I have accepted this proposal and would be quite pleased if you accepted the invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I understand that you may have more questions so I have arranged for one of my staff to come over to your house one hour after you have received this letter in order for him to answer all of your questions to the best of his abilities. Also he will explain the odds and ends that I haven't had time to explain, and to give the list of supplies that you will need if you accept.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

When he finished the letter, Ryou sat wondering what his mother and sister would have thought about this if they were still alive, while Bakura was gloating that he would have something that the Pharaoh didn't have. The silence was broken by a knock on the door.

"Who would be knocking at 7 o'clock in the morning?"

"Ryou, what time did that owl get here?"

"Around 6 o'clock, why Bakura?"

"The letter said someone would be coming an hour after you got the letter, and it's BEEN an hour!"

Ryou's eyes widened comically as he scrambled towards the door, almost screaming down the mind link for Bakura to go back to the ring. Ryou's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the man on his doorstep. He was HUGE. Ryou would have never thought a wizard would look like this man did. His hair was dark and tangled, looking like it had never seen a comb, he was wearing big, furry clothes, and he was carrying an umbrella on a clear summer day. Never mind that it was a clear day, the umbrella was pink, PINK!!!

"Hello, are you Ryou Bakura?" the man asked with a deep voice, a strong accent, and most of all in English. Was this school in England? The letter had been in Japanese.

"Um, yes, and you are?" he replied politely.

"Rubeus Hagrid. Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh and am not making any money off of this**

**JadeNyx: Sorry this took so long and that it's so short. BTW I'm not even going to try and do Hagrid's accent or speech pattern, please use your imagination. If I have copied any of J.K's words exactly in this chapter it is accidentally and I apologize and it belongs to her. **

**Key: "talking"**

**'thinking'**

**-Ryou through mind link-**

**/Bakura through mind link/**

_**Last Time: "Rubeous Hagrid. Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts." **_

**New Magic Old Magic**

**Chapter 2**

**"I'm here to answer questions and bring you to the Weasley's if you accept. Can I come in?"**

**"Sure," he said uncertainly, as he was trying to translate the rest of what the man, Hagrid? Had said, take him to a weasels?**

**-Why would we want to go to a weasel's?-**

**-How should I know! It's probably someone's last name-**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Um yes, I was just surprised; I wasn't told I would be going anywhere right now, the summer just started." Ryou answered with a small polite smile as he led the man to his living room.**

**"Really? What were you told?"**

**"Just that I was a late blooming wizard and that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wanted me to go to school there and the a person-you- would be coming to finish explaining things and give me my actual acceptance letter." He finished barely stumbling over the words while Bakura was howling in laughter. **

**/You can't even speak your first language correctly, how are you so good at Japanese?/**

**-Because I've been speaking Japanese for the last 8 years while I've hardly spoken English and believe it or not English is actually a harder language to speak than Japanese.- Ryou replied testily. – As if you could do better.-**

**"Are you okay?" Hagrid asked for the second time concerned at Ryou's spaced out look.**

**"I'm sorry!" Ryou gasped," I space out sometimes. I can't really predict when it'll happen as it completely random and extremely annoying-**

**/Hey! I am NOT annoying!/**

**Ryou gritted his teeth and went on as if nothing had happened. "Very annoying. I apologize again."**

**"That's okay." Hagrid was beginning to regret coming to pick up this kid. He was really weird. "But back to business, here's your acceptance letter you can read that later. Ahh I forgot, **_**are**_** you coming to Hogwarts? Cause if you aren't there's really no point in me continuing." Hagrid said praying desperately that the kid would say no. He did not want Harry around him. He had a crazy enough life already. Maybe all Japanese kids were like this? He was glad they didn't have many exchange students.**

**"Yes I think I will. My father won't mind." 'Not that he'll notice I'm not in Japan anymore.' When does the School year start and am I correct in thinking that it is located in England?"**

**"Yep! Good old England. Dumbledore put a language charm on me though you seem to be doing well on your own."**

**"I was born in England but moved here when I was 8."**

**"That would explain it. Too answer your other question the school year starts on September 1****st****, but you'll be coming with me right now to the Weasley's so you can get used to the Wizarding world, learn more about us and to study with adults around to help you. The Weasley's are great people and have a lot of kids so you won't be any trouble or lonely."**

**"Did you say I'd be leaving right now?!?!?!" Ryou exclaimed with wide eyes.**

**"Yep. Got a portkey from Dumbledore to bring us straight to the Weasley's whenever you're ready."**

**"Portkey?" Ryou asked sceptically.**

**"Forgot you're new. It'll transport us directly to our destination in about 2 seconds."**

**"Like a teleporter?"**

**"Yeah, just like your muggle thingy…I think."**

**Ryou hung his head and sighed. "What's a muggle?" he asked dejectedly.**

**"Opps. Muggle are none magic people. Since you are coming you should probably get packed up, though you shouldn't bring a lot of clothes as you'll be buying robes for the entire school year and will only be wearing muggle clothing on weekends and the rest of summer. And I almost forgot, don't bring any technology except for your watch, it won't work." Hagrid finished finally standing up as the couch had almost broken from his weight.**

**Ryou nodded quickly and dashed up the stairs to his room to begin packing. It took awhile to decide what to bring as Bakura wanted a say to but after about 45 minutes he had finished.( though about 15 minutes of that was spent arguing about whether they were bringing Bakura's knives or not. Thank goodness they weren't going by plan. Airport security would think they were terrorists.) As Ryou trudged down the stairs with his two duffle bags it hit him that his friends would have no idea where he was. He quickly turned on his computer and sent his friends an email explaining that he was going back to school in England and that he wouldn't be able to email them. That took about 15 minutes so by the time they left it was about 8 am. As Ryou entered his living room he was met with Hagrid handing him two miniature duffle bags with his no where in sight.**

**"I said I'd shrink them for you." Was his only explanation.**

**"That's amazing! Shopping would be so much easier if I could do that!"**

**/Not to mention stealing. Going to this school might actually have some benefits./**

**-Don't even think about it Bakura! You are not going to use this magic for stealing.-**

**/That's what you think./**

**"So you ready to go Ryou?"**

**"Yes. How do you use that portkey thing?"**

**"It's really simple. All you do is put your hand on this." He said proudly holding up a bright yellow duck.**

**"A rubber ducky?"**

**/ You SURE this guy isn't crazy Ryou?/**

**Not so much anymore-**

"**Don't worry; we just try to use things that aren't suspicious."**

**/How is a huge man holding a neon rubber ducky not suspicious?/**

**-Bakura be nice-**

"**So Ryou just put your finger on this and brace yourself."**

**"You're sure about this?"**

**"Yes, this is what I used to come here. It'll be fine."**

**"Okay." Ryou hesitantly held out one finger and laid it on the duck. **

**/Shouldn't something be happeni- Bakura was cut off by Ryou's mental shriek as he was pulled spinning through space. **

_**Thud**_

**Ryou gasped as his body painfully impacted the ground. He lifted his head weakly feeling like he was going to throw up, trying to get his bearing and saw a brilliantly illuminated night sky above him.**

**/Why's it night?/ Bakura demanded loudly, his voice causing a slight headache for Ryou. /It's only 8 in the morning./**

**-Time change. It should be around 11 pm here.-**

**/ What so we have to go to sleep again?/**

**-Yes that's what it means.-**

**"Do you need help up," Hagrids voice boomed above him.**

**"No thank you I'm fine." Ryou replied sheepishly, blushing horribly. As he climbed to his feet he finally noticed his surroundings on the ground. He was standing on a grassy lawn before a tall lopsided building that looked like it was going to fall over.**

**/Ha that things more slanted that the Leading Tower of Pizza./**

**It's the **_**Leaning Tower **_**of **_**Pisa**_**.-**

**/Who cares./**

"**Welcome to the Burrow Ryou." **


End file.
